eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
O meu coração não tem cor
|year=1996 |semiplace=18th |semipoints=32 |position=6th |points=92 |previous=Baunilha e chocolate |next=Antes do adeus }} O meu coração não tem cor was the Portuguese entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1996 in Oslo performed by Lúcia Moniz. The song is about parts of Portuguese culture from Europe, South America and Africa coming together for "a tricontinental party". It mentions various dances (samba, corridinho, funaná, vira, morna, chula, merengue, sapateia, and bailinho), plants (papaya and guarana), and music genres (fado, coladeira, and baião). It qualified from the audio-only qualifier in 18th place. On the night, it was performed 4th following Spain and before Cyprus. At the close of voting, it finished in 6th place with 92 points. It remained Portugal's best placing until 2017 when Salvador Sobral won in Kiev. Lyrics Portuguese= Andamos todos a rodar na roda antiga Cantando nesta língua que é de mel e de sal O que está longe fica perto nas cantigas Que fazem uma festa tricontinental Dança-se o samba, a marrabenta também Chora-se o fado, rola-se a coladeira P'la porta aberta pode entrar sempre alguém Se está cansado, diz adeus à canseira Vai a correr o corridinho Que é bem mandado e saltadinho E rasga o funaná, faz força no malhão Que a gente vai dançar sem se atrapalhar No descompasso deste coração E como é? E como é? E como é? Vai de roda minha gente, vamos todos dar ao pé Estamos de maré, vamos dançar Vem juntar o teu ao meu sabor Põe esta canção a navegar Que o meu coração não tem cor Estamos de maré, vamos dançar Vem juntar o teu ao meu sabor Põe esta canção a navegar Que o meu coração não tem cor Andamos todos na ciranda cirandeira Preguiça doce e boa, vai de lá, vai de cá Na nossa boca uma saudade desordeira De figo, de papaia e de guaraná Vira-se o vira e o merengue também Chora-se a morna, solta-se a sapateia P'la porta aberta pode entrar sempre alguém Que a gente gosta de ter a casa cheia Vamos dançar este bailinho Traz a sanfona, o cavaquinho A chula vai pular nas voltas do baião Que a gente vai dançar sem se atrapalhar No descompasso deste coração E como é? E como é? E como é? Vai de roda minha gente, vamos todos dar ao pé Estamos de maré, vamos dançar Vem juntar o teu ao meu sabor Põe esta canção a navegar Que o meu coração não tem cor Estamos de maré, vamos dançar Vem juntar o teu ao meu sabor Põe esta canção a navegar Que o meu coração não tem cor Hey! (E vai de volta, vai de volta, p'ra acabar) |-| Translation= We all turn round the old circle Singing in this language of honey and salt What's far away is still close in songs Throwing a tricontinental party We dance the samba, the marrabenta too We weep the fado, and roll the coladeira Everyone is welcome through this open door If tired, say farewell to weariness Go dance the corridinho Well commanded and whirling Shake the funaná, go deep into the malhão Because we will dance without restraint In the disconcert of this heart And how are you? And how are you? And how are you? Gather round everyone, let's all have a ball We're in the mood, let's dance Go melt your flavour with mine Set this song to sail For my heart has no colour We're in the mood, let's dance Go melt your flavour with mine Set this song to sail For my heart has no colour We're all whirling round Sweet laziness comes and goes In our mouth a rowdy craving For fig, papaya and guarana We spin the vira and the merengue too We weep the morna, lose the zapateo Everyone is welcome through this open door Because people like to have a full home Let's dance this bailinho Bring the accordion and the cavaquinho The chula will hop into the turn of the baião Because we will dance without restraint In the disconcert of this heart And how are you? And how are yout? And how are you? Gather round everyone, let's all have a ball We're in the mood, let's dance Go melt your flavour with mine Set this song to sail For my heart has no colour We're in the mood, let's dance Go melt your flavour with mine Set this song to sail For my heart has no colour Hey! (And turn around, turn around to finish) For my heart has no colour Videos Category:Portugal Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1996 Category:20th Century Eurovision